Bi-Han/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Noob Saibot's origins are unknown, but he is likely a revenant: a fallen warrior resurrected by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi to fulfill a dark objective. Noob has been assigned to aid Shao Kahn in his acquisition of Earthrealm. A faithful servant and a recent addition to the Brotherhood of Shadow, he will obey his master, Quan Chi, and complete his mission. But he is biding his time. Noob Saibot has a dark objective of his own." Storyline Mortal Kombat As the original Sub-Zero, Bi-Han entered the Mortal Kombat tournament along with his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and Cyrax, to fight for Outworld. He fought against Sonya Blade in Goro's Lair on the orders of Shang Tsung, but was defeated. Later in the tournament, he confronted the Shirai Ryu specter Scorpion, who wished to kill him for murdering his family and clan. After mocking Scorpion's combat abilities, he responds by dragging Bi-Han down to the Netherrealm, telling him he will have his revenge in the same place where he was reborn. Scorpion and Bi-Han fought, with the former emerging victorious. Due to a prior agreement with Raiden, Scorpion decided to spare Bi-Han. Quan Chi, however, managed to change Scorpion's mind by showing him illusions of the Shirai Ryu massacre, as well as that of Scorpion's wife and son, all at the hands of Sub-Zero. Consumed by rage, Scorpion killed Bi-Han, despite Bi-Han's claims of not having any knowledge of the events. Scorpion brought Bi-Han's spine and skull ripped from his mortal body to Earthrealm, and let it fall to the ground and shatter in front of Raiden and the other kombatants. Later on, Bi-Han was resurrected as Noob Saibot, and became a servant of Quan Chi. The first Earthrealm warriors to encounter him in his new form were Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Noob was bested by Kung Lao, who then questioned his identity, claiming he had a familiar presence. However, Noob escaped while Kung Lao fought Goro. Noob later traveled with Quan Chi to Jade's Desert where he witnessed Sindel's ressurection. Both Noob and Mileena engaged Kabal when he made a move to attack Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld. However, they were both defeated, with Kabal escaping through a portal back to Earthrealm. Noob was later seen to be assisting Quan Chi in casting a spell to create a massive Soulnado. However, once his younger brother Kuai Liang (now in automated form) was spotted by Quan Chi, he left his work to challenge him, having been warned by Kano that Kuai Liang was a defector. He revealed his identity to his younger brother, telling him that he was not worthy of the name Sub-Zero, a name that was once his. He also claimed that while they shared blood, Noob no longer considered him to be a brother. They soon engaged in combat, where Noob Saibot was defeated by Kuai Liang, who, after the conflict, claimed that Noob was right; they were no longer family. Soon after his fight with Sub-Zero, Noob battled Nightwolf. Nightwolf managed to destroy the Soulnado by kicking Noob Saibot into it. It is unknown if Noob perished, as he is not seen again.. Mortal Kombat X Comic Though Bi-Han has yet to appear physically, he has been featured in several flashbacks. Havik uses Bi-Han's image as Sub-Zero to torment Hanzo Hasashi while he is in a hallucinogenic state recalling the massacre of his clan. Bi-Han as Sub-Zero is seen in Hanzo's flashback to his death and the Shirai Ryu's destruction. Bi-Han is shown holding Hanzo's severed head and spine before the frozen corpses of his wife and child. Bi-Han is seen again in a flashback to the events of Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) when Hanzo, reborn as the revenant Scorpion, takes his vengeance upon him by burning him alive with hellfire while the necromancer Quan Chi watches. Bi-Han screams his innocence as he burns to an uncaring Scorpion. Mortal Kombat X Sareena mentions Bi-Han in an attempt to help Kitana escape from Quan Chi's influence, Kitana refutes this and claims that Bi-Han had corrupted Sareena with emotion, allowing her to escape Quan Chi to which Sareena responds that emotion freed her. Bi-Han is also mentioned by Scorpion after he discovers Quan Chi's involvement with the death of his family and the Shirai Ryu, Sub-Zero explains that Quan Chi was responsible for his death, not Scorpion. Ending * Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical): "Quan Chi should never have resurrected Noob Saibot. Nor should he have enhanced his power to defeat Shao Kahn. The revenant he created had broken free of his control. Noob had secretly formed an "understanding" with a cleric from the realm of Chaos and opened for him a portal to the Netherrealm. Shinnok, Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow were unprepared as the forces of Chaos overwhelmed them, leaving the Underworld severely weakened. Satisfied with his work, the cleric, Havik, returned to the realm of Chaos. Noob Saibot remained to seize control of the Netherrealm." Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages